demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Draenei Carmella
=Info= Draenei Carmella SC6 30.jpg|Draenei Carmella Draenei Carmella (ダラエネイ カーメラ, Daraenei Kāmera) is a original character. She was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2010. Carmella made her first appearance in SoulCalibur V and then recreated in SoulCalibur IV. Draenei race was adopting form World Of Warcraft series. Trivia *Carmella is much wise and circumspect. *During the battle she relies first of all on intelligence and strategy. *I'm not played in World Of Warcraft, but I like Draenei race. *Carmella appears in SoulCalibur game much later than Aletta. She was created for different fighting style, but become a regular character, as her sister. Relationships *Draenei Aletta her sister twin. *Demon Sanya become her comrade after the Demon saved Draenei sisters from Lexa. *Lexa become Carmella's rivals, when she obtain Soul Edge and lost herself. *Angelina is apprentice of Carmella. Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Draenei Carmella appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI Inspiration and resemblance List of characters influenced the image of Draenei Carmella: *Draenei race "World Of Warcraft" ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'SoulCalibur IV' Draenei twin sisters - Aletta and Carmella get in Earth world through the magic portal. Since then they try to return to their world - Argus. One day Carmella hears a legend of two swords possessing magic ability. "Maybe it helps to open the portal for us?". Sisters have started their search. Later she become a mentor of young demoness Angelina. ---- 'SoulCalibur V' Read "Soul Edge Versus Soul Calibur". ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read: #"The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur" #"Welcome Home" Arcade Ending Unfortunately, Draenei sisters have not been able to find a way to return to their home world. They remained in the human world. Aletta began to visit the Conqueror's Colisseum, where she becomes the undefeated champion of underground fights. None of the people could not be compared with her ability to handle a sword. And Carmella accepted to the academy, where for many years she taught philosophy and fencing. But despite the humility of their fate, the sisters never lost hope of ever returning to home. Fighting Style Draenei Aletta use Ivy's fighting style. Weapon Rune Snake Rune Snake is the same form as Ivy's Dream Blade. Draenei Carmella SC6 20.jpg|Weapon: Rune Snake Draenei Carmella SC6 06.jpg|Weapon: Rune Snake Critical Finish Rune Chain Carmella whips the opponent and starts an alchemist spell to trap the opponent in a ball, splits the blade up into small pieces, and shoots them into the opponent. Draenei Aletta Vs Draenei Carmella SC4 2.JPG|Critical Finish: Rune Chain Draenei Aletta Vs Draenei Carmella SC4 3.JPG|Critical Finish: Rune Chain Critical Edge Rune Chain (SCV) Carmella grabs her opponent and, as her sword shatters, parts of it stick to the opponent's body, making them levitate and fly. While in air, the sword pieces slash her opponent several times until the shards slam her opponent to the ground. At the beginning of the animation, she says "All end this! Brace yourself!" and the animation closes with her saying, "I got you now!". Draenei Carmella Vs Angelina SC5 1.JPG|Critical Edge: Rune Chain Draenei Carmella Vs Angelina SC5 2.JPG|Critical Edge: Rune Chain Rune Chain (SCVI) Carmella expands her sword which launches her opponent into the air. She impales them mid air then slams them down to the ground while stomping on their head. SoulCalibur 6 - Draenei Carmella (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Charge Carmella regains her Serpent's Embrace stance, and gains new long-range command throw. Summon Suffering is now an unblockable command throw. Stats SoulCalibur IV Draenei Carmella SC4 Details.JPG|Weapon: Rune Snake SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 6:36, 15 *Hair: 0:43, 31 / 5:8, 20 *Eyes: 0:0, 0 / 0:0, 0 *Horns: 9:36, 15 / 9:36, 5 *Tail: 6:36, 20 *1 outfit: 0:0, 0 *2 outfit: 9:40, 25 *3 outfit: 5:8, 20 *4 outfit: 9:25, 20 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Draenei Carmella SC5 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Rune Snake SoulCalibur VI Race: Malfested (Mutated) Colors: *Skin: 10, 29, 0 / 1, 35, 9 *Hair: 1, 0, 0 / 5, 8, 7 *Eyes: 31, 0, 0 / 5, 35, 9 *Horns: 25, 34, 9 / 31, 34, 9 *Tail: 26, 34, 6 *Hooves: 5, 34, 4 / 0, 34, 4 *1 outfit: 31, 0, 0 *2 outfit: 1, 38, 9 *3 outfit: 5, 8, 7 Weapon colors: *Rune Snake: 31, 0, 0 / 1, 38, 9 / 5, 8, 7 / 0, 0, 0 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Draenei Carmella SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Rune Snake Stage SoulCalibur IV Marsh Distant Marsh (Talim's battleground). Draenei Carmella SC4 Stage.JPG|Stage: Distant Marsh SoulCalibur V House of Valentine's Prague Residence (Ivy's battleground). Draenei Carmella SC5 Stage.JPG|Stage: House of Valentine's Prague Residence Music Theme "Unblessed Soul" (SoulCalibur). Quotes SoulCalibur IV / Broken Destiny *''Now atone for your sins.'' *''Strength does not always lead to the truth.'' SoulCalibur V / VI *''Let's get this fight started.'' *''Trust me, you won't be disappointed.'' *''Why?'' *''I won't let you.'' *''You're good.'' *''All end this.'' *''Brace yourself.'' *''Nooooo!'' *''One hit is all I need!'' *''Try to stop this!'' *''No chance.'' *''Alright!'' *''Now you stay down!'' *''I'm not holding back!'' *''Doubts and fears will sabotage one's victory.'' *''A splendid show of skill.'' *''I got you now.'' *''Tomorrow's victory starts with a heart of steel.'' *''Yes!'' Category:Draenei Carmella Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:World Of Warcraft Characters Category:Draenei Characters